Te amo, aunque no me aceptes
by shizu-oneesan
Summary: A pasado 8 años desde que Yuuki y Kaname se fueron, Zero ya no es el mismo ya que él amaba a Yuuki. Pero la llegada de la nueva prefecta le dará un giro a su vida. Celos, confesiones, rechazo, ¿Ella sera capaz de logra que la ame?... es lo que vivirán nuestros protagonistas. Y que hará Shizuka al respecto...


_**Capitulo 1: Bienvenida a casa**_

Era un mañana perfecta, el sol iluminaba con todo su esplendo como todos los días de primavera.

-Esta feliz por ir a la Academia, señorita-le dijo el joven que conducía el auto, mirándola por el retrovisor. Ella lo miro y sonrió.

-Si, estoy muy entusiasmada-miro hacia la ventana. Habían pasado casi 3 años desde que no lo veía solo hablaba con él por teléfono o se enviaban cartas, él le había propuesto a ella que se inscribiera en la Academia.

* * *

_**FlashBack: **_

_-Quiero hacerte una propuesta-le dijo sentándose a su lado en el sofá y sonriendole. _

_-¿Cual?-lo miro la joven confusa._

_-Porque no vienes a mi Academia en Tokio, seria buena idea tenerte allá la joven la miro sorprendida, miro al joven que estaba sentado al frente de ella y este asintió en forma de aprobación y luego ella sonrió._

_-Esta bien, iré pero...-volvió a mirar a aquel joven-no por ahora, quiero pasar mas tiempo con él antes de que se valla de viaje, yo le avisare cuando valla a Tokio. _

_-¡Perfecto!-exclamo feliz el hombre, y la abrazo con sus ojos en lagrimas que parecían unas cascadas. _

_-Tío... m-me asfixias-sentía como le faltaba la respiración y entonces él la dejo de abrazar. _

_-Jejeje lo siento pequeña, me emocione tanto-empezó a sollozar- que... que wawawaw estoy tan feliz. _

_-Ya deja de hacer tanto alboroto por eso-se levanto el joven y se sentó al lado de la chica-o no permitiré que mi princesa valla a la Academia.- el hombre dejo de llorar, se incorporo poniéndose serio. _

_-De acuerdo-los joven lo miraron sorprendido por el cambio de actitud, pero luego se empezaron a reír los tres. _

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

* * *

Aquel recuerdo la hizo sonreír ella le había prometido que le avisaría si ella iba a ir a la Academia, pero decidió darle una sorpresa. El paisaje que ella miraba atraves de la ventana le era hermoso, había pasado casi 15 años desde que se fue a vivir con él a londres, aquel joven que la protegió cuando apena era una niña de 4 años. Aun no sabia perfectamente su pasado pero aveces tenia pesadilla relacionados con el y las cuales no recordaba con exactitud.

-Ya hemos llegado señorita-le dijo él joven a detener el auto en la entrada de la Academia, no obtuvo respuesta y miro por el retrovisor y pude ver en semblante triste de la joven-Señorita, ¿le pasa algo?

Ella miro al joven que la llama, el cual la había sacado de sus pensamientos-No pasa nada, no te preocupes-el chico bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta, ella salio y se paro delante de la entrada de la Academia, el joven les coloco las maletas al lado.

-Eso es todo, espero que su estancia en la Academia sea de su agrado, Señorita Orochi.

-Muchas gracias Kouga- le agradeció ofreciéndole una sonrisa. El joven correspondió a ese gesto de amabilidad de aquella joven que le había salvado la vida hace un año. Kouga se convirtió en el chófer de la familia cuando el joven el jefe de esa prestigiosa familia lo ayudo a no convertirse en una vampiro nivel E, por petición de la joven que ahora dejaba en la Academia y como muestra de agradecimiento pido trabajar para aquella familia.

-Bueno, me retiro-Kouga camino hacia el autor, abrió la puerta y entro.

-Gracias, espero verte pronto-se despidió y vio como el auto se alejaba, dio la vuelta para mirar de nuevo a la entrada- aquí estoy, Academia Cross-tomo su equipaje y camino hacia dentro, cada paso que daba y cada lugar que miraba le resultaba hermoso, vegetación por donde quiera, hermosos arboles floridos y muchas flores este lugar era como un paraíso.

Camino viendo todo su alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en ese gran lugar-¡Rayos!, por donde sera su casa-siguió caminando y mirando por los lados para ver si encontraba a alguien que pudiera ayudarla pero nada, no había nadie y se imagino que todos debían estar en clases, se detuvo al frente de una fuente que estaba el medio del camino al lado había un asiento y aprovecho para descansar.

-Ya me duelen los pies de tanto caminar-se quejo sobándose las pantorrillas, saco de su bolso su celular para ver la hora-11:20 a.m., creo que no fue buena idea venir de sorpresa-suspiro cansada y miro la fuente, tenia un parecido a la de su casa en londres en la cual vivía junto él, que la había salvado de la oscuridad en donde se había encontrado.

Suspiro pesadamente, tomo sus maletas y partió a buscar a alguien que pudiera guiarla. Camino, camino, "_Dios, este lugar es inmenso",_se quejo un su interior y entonces para no aburrirse mas de la cuenta empezó a tararear una de sus canciones favoritas y continuo caminado buscando y buscando y nada, se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que había empezado a cantar en voz alta.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?-le dijo esa voz aburrida, la cual conocía perfectamente sonrió y giro sobre sus talones para encontrarse con un alto y bien formado hombre con un traje beige y sombrero de cazador con su infaltable arco y flecha a la espalda y un parche oscuro en su ojo derecho. El hombre abrió sus ojos como platos al verla, ¿como era posible que estuviera aquí?.

-¡Hola!-exclamo la chica feliz de encontrarlo y ver que aun seguía siendo el mismo hombre de siempre. Se veía mucho más joven de lo que recordaba pero seguía siendo el mismo, parco, serio, fingiendo ser el tipo duro cuando en realidad, bueno no lo era tanto.-¡Gusto en verlo, a pasado mucho tiempo Yagari-sensei-la chica le sonrió.

-Tu...pero como...

* * *

Un hombre de apariencia joven, cabello de color platinado y ojos marrones, se encontraba sentado en su oficina organizando unos papeles. Vestido de una forma extraña que cualquiera que le viera lo confundiría con una vagabundo. Escucho como tocaron la puerta y se dispuso a terminar todo lo que hacia.

-Adelante-se quedo mirando hacia la puerta, sonrió al ver quien había entrado- ¡Yagari-san, que gusto verte!-sus ojos se iluminaron pareciendo estrellas en ellos, cada ves que el Director le hacia eso lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Deja de actual como un idiota-se molesto y camino hacia el escritorio- alguien a venido a verte.

-¿A verme?-pregunto confundido, pero cuando miro hacia la puerta se sorprendió mucho y se paro de la silla-¡No puede ser!-exclamo feliz y corrió hacia ella abrazándola, ella correspondió el abrazo.

-Este hombre nunca cambia-dijo Yagari de forma tajante.

-Pero.. ¿que haces aquí?-le pregunto separándose de la chica-dijiste que me avisarías cuando decidieras venir.

-Lo siento-sonrió-quería darte una sorpresa, Tío Cross.- Los ojos del hombre se le llenaron de lagrimas y volvió a abrazarla.-tío me estas asfixiando-

-jejeje lo siento, es que estoy...- las lagrimas caían como cascadas, de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de Yagari-¡OYE!.. ¡eso me dolió!

-Deja de hacer el ridículo Cross-bufo molesto-Odio cuando te comportas así.

-Ya, ya, no se pelen-le dijo la chica sonriendo al ver esa escena-parecen hermanos.

-¡Tu crees!-miro hacia Yagari y este lo miro de forma asesina-Joo!.. pero siéntate mi niña-arrastro la silla para que se sentara.- Cuéntame, como están todos por allá.

-Están bien, algo triste por mi partida pero les prometí volver de visita-sonrió, miro al su alrededor y vio que la oficina era muy acogedora se parecía un poco a la de él.. Volvió a sonreír tiernamente al recordarlo. Cross la miro y de forma cariñosa acaricio su cabeza.

-Entonces ¿viniste a quedarte aquí -la miro y le sonrió de forma paterna como él le sonreía cada vez que la iba a visitar en londres, ella asintió.

-Quiero estudiar aquí, claro si usted me lo permite.

-¡Pero claro que si!-sonrió- si quieres, puedes empezar mañana, en la clase duirna.

-Me encantaría-sonrió, pero luego recordó lo que le dijo el joven chico de cabello azul y ojos azules y piel blanca...

* * *

_**FlashBack: **_

_Estaba en su habitación haciendo las maletas, ya que mañana salia de viaje a Tokio. Llevaría lo necesario, ya que pasaría mucho tiempo allá vio una fotografía que estaba a aun lado de la maleta la tomo y se sentó en la cama. Era una foto de ella con apenas 7 años, con Iku-chan y con su tío Kaien Cross, recordando aquel día cuando vino de visita y se fueron de día de campo. El sonido de la puerta la asusto sacándola de sus recuerdo. _

_-Adelante-dijo levantándose de la cama para seguir guardando su ropa en la maleta. Una cabeza se asomo en la puerta _

_-¿Puedo pasar?-le dedico una tierna sonrisa. _

_-Claro, pasa-entro y se detuvo detrás de ella, y la rodeo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.- ¿Que pasa? _

_-Me harás tanta falta-coloco sus rostro en el cuello de la chica, oliendo su aroma. La joven coloco su mano en el brazo de él. _

_-Tu también..-se sonrojo-pero no te preocupes, vendré a visitarte.. _

_-¡En serio!_

_-Claro-le sonrió, él la sorto y se sentó en la cama._

_-Como estudiaras en la clase duirna, Cross me dijo que necesita una prefecta y ademas tienes experiencia en eso. _

_-¡En serio!, es una buena idea-sonríe y lo abraza para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al chico de ojos azules-Te quiero, sabias?_

_-Claro que lo se-y la rodea la cintura con sus brazos-yo también te quiero mi princesa-dándole un beso en la mejilla._

* * *

_**Fin del FlashBack **_

-Entonces comenzaras mañana como nueva estudiante-le sonrió.

-Gracias, oiga tío Cross...-callo por un momento-me gustaría... bueno yo...

-¿Que pasa Shizuka-chan?

-Bueno... me-me gustaría que me...-no sabia como decirle, tal vez le diría que no.

-Quieres ser prefecta, ¿verdad?-pregunto mirándola fijamente, para luego sonreír. Ella asintió tímidamente.-Sera difícil.

-Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo.

-De acuerdo.-Suspiro el rubio.-Pero prométeme que te cuidarás, no quisiera que salieras lastimada siendo prefecta, ademas sabes a los que tendrás que vigilar y mucho menos quiero que ya sabes quien termine matándome.

-No se preocupe-se ríe-estoy entrenada para esto, no me pasara nada, lo prometo.

-Bien...- se levanta de la silla y se sienta en su escritorio-haré los tramites de tu ingreso, empezaras mañana en la clase duirna y como nueva prefecta-le sonríe-ah otra cosa, mas tarde conocerás a tu nuevo compañero.

-Esta bien-se levanta de la silla- y... ¿donde me quedare?- el director sonríe.

-Yaragi-san, puedes llevar a Shizuka-chan a su habitación por ahora se quedad aquí en casa-este lo mira y suspira fastidiado-oh, vamos no seas tan haragán.

-¡Cállate!-se levanta y se coloca el sombrero y camina hacia la puerta-vamos.

-Si, nos vemos luego tío-coge sus maletas y sale.

-De acuerdo, ah Shizuka-chan-esta lo mira-Bienvenida a casa.

-Gracias tío-le sonríe y cierra la puerta para dirigirse a su nueva habitación.


End file.
